


Fairy Tale

by nobunakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children, do you want to hear a story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: T43  
> Original Work Name: Game of Thrones
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: At first I wanted to draw something big like fighting with monsters, Death eaters, Dragons and all. But failed that and it took more time than I'd thought. I hope this one is still enough. :) Enjoy.

                     

 

 

 _"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."_  
―The Night's Watch oath

 

 

 

  
Harry took the oath. He had no parent, no friend left, no lover.  All of them were murdered by Voldemort. He joined the Night’s Watch to protect the Wall because, he did not have anything left.

 

 

 

  
In the past, serving in the Night's Watch was a great honor and a sign of selfless devotion to the protection of the realm. In recent times however "taking the black", as it is known, had lost much of its prestige. Most recruits were criminals, orphans and other misfits in society.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

Draco had been the prince of Slytherin once. His kingdom and three other countries: Ravenclaws, Huffflepuff, and Gryfindor were protected behind the Wall. But Voldemort and his army had broken through the Wall and attacked his kingdoms; the Slytherin kingdom was no more. His father and his mother were killed. Many others were after his head. Severus Snape, his teacher, had hidden him away and brought him to the Night’s watch and left him there. 

 

 

Snape had known Harry’s parents, and so had asked Harry to take care of Draco. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                              

 

They had met once when Harry was younger. Draco had been arrogant and mean; Harry had hated him on the sight. Draco did not remember Harry, anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

But as the time went by, they lived together, fought together, ate the same meals, and slept under the same blanket so it would be warmer. Harry could feel something changing. After their first night as lovers, Harry knew he was in deep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                       

 

 

 

The winter was coming to an end. Harry got worried…

Not about himself, but about Draco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
                                                                              

 

 

                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Draco hadn't taken the oath.  
  
When the Spring came, he would go on an adventure to take back what was his, leaving Harry forever.

 

  
And Harry knew he didn't have a choice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                               

 

 

But Harry would do anything for him. There would be a day when Draco took back his throne, would be happy with his wife and children. By protecting the Wall, Harry would protect Draco and his kingdom, his happiness. He would protect the lonely king’s heart…

 

 

Forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Harry didn't know that Draco had another idea in mind...

 

 

 

                                            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You don’t think the story ends here, do you? Because I have more to tell about this fairy tale. But hey, it’s late. Sleep, children. I’ll tell you about Draco’s plan tomorrow night, okay?  Ah… don’t worry. They’ll have a happy ending, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?

 

 

Good night and have sweet dreams.

 

 

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/150439.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
